


The One Who Is

by alexcat



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delenn is also the One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Who Is

**Author's Note:**

> 19 of 31

Zathras called her the One who is. She understood that, finally understood who Sinclair was too, who John was. 

But she’d never understand the time paradox. How could she exist in more than one place at one time? Did she? John? Sinclair? 

In the end, would any of this really make any difference at all?

In the now, she was Ranger One. She commanded them, sent them out to keep watch over the rest of the galaxy. She didn’t feel worthy or even prepared but Zathras was right. 

Whether she liked it or not, right now, she was the One.


End file.
